This invention relates to a training machine for keyboards of input units for electronic computers, typewriters etc.
With the rapid advance of recent electronic computers and their peripheral equipments, input devices utilizing keyboards have been widely employed and it has been highly desirable to permit anyone to operate such input device as a part of usual business in offices while not requiring the special skill of specified persons. Conventional training means for such devices have resorted to training schools for typists, and education conducted in upper secondary schools. Those training means have not always fulfilled the quality and quantity of the goal of the training required in the present age. Further, such conventional training means are collectively conducted and impose on students limitations as to the training schedule and place. Thus it has been impossible to train any individual person in accord with his or her own pace. This has been related to damage to the will of persons desiring training for the operation of a typewriter, input units etc. Therefore it is highly desirable to provide training machines for training an individual person to operate a keyboard of a typewriter, or the like, in a desired time by having the optimum training problems selected by him or her without troubling any other person.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved training machine for effectively training an individual person for keyboards of input units for electronic computers, typewriters etc. with a simple, unique construction.